First Kiss
by soda-denial
Summary: Minor Ichigo/Rukia. Rukia asks Ichigo who his first kiss was. Ichigo... is less than reluctant to answer.


**Disclaimer** : I own no Bleach related things . . .

**Characters** : Rukia, Ichigo

**Warnings** : Quite out of character characters.

* * *

**First Kiss**

**"O**i, Ichigo!" Rukia said, sharply.

Ichigo looked up from his homework and glared at his roommate. "What do you want?" he asked, annoyed that she felt the need to interrupt his studying. Rukia scowled at him.

"Don't act like I ruined your day!" she ordered. Ichigo rolled his eyes. She continued. "Who was your first kiss?"

Ichigo shot her another glare and looked back down at his work. There was a small pause before Rukia tried again.

"Ichigo! Answer the question!" she yelled out. Ichigo looked up once more.

"It's absolutely none of your business, you idiot," he said, calmly. Rukia scowled harder.

"C'mon, tell me! You have had your first kiss, right?" There was still no reply. "Ohhhh, so you haven't then!" Rukia sang.

"Of course I have!" Ichigo roared. "I just don't want to talk about it."

"Aww, did it go badly? Or, or, or was it with another guy?!" Rukia laughed. "What was bad about it?"

Ichigo growled at her. "Drop it, okay?!" he barked. Rukia sighed and didn't press the matter any further.

Later that night, as they were both crawling into their own beds, Rukia started again. "So, Ichigo, who was your first kiss? Please tell me... I'll tell you who was mine!" Rukia offered.

Ichigo groaned. He knew Rukia would never give up on getting the answer out of him. 'I guess it's better to answer her now, or else she'll ask at school... and that definitely will not go well...' Ichigo thought, annoyed. "You have to tell me first," he bargained.

Rukia scowled. "No way, I know you won't answer! Whadda you think I am, an idiot!?" Rukia yelled. Ichigo smirked at that. "Don't answer that!" Rukia added.

Ichigo sighed. It was now or... at school. And there was no way that he could say anything there. "It... It was... just some idiot," Ichigo replied, monotonously.

Rukia frowned. "No! Ichigo, I want a name!" she exclaimed. Ichigo growled.

"No way. I'm going to sleep now," he said, before throwing the blankets over himself and rolling over so he couldn't see her. Rukia's frown transformed into a scowl. She hopped out of her closet.

Rukia knelt down by Ichigo's bed and began to lightly prod him. "C'mon, Ichigo, you know you wanna tell me," Rukia mumbled as he poked him. Ichigo made an annoyed sound from the back of his throat.

Rukia climbed onto the side of his bed. She sat by his feet. "Ichiiiiigooooooo," she drawled, "Teeeeelllll meeeeee..."

"Ugh, no! Go to bed, you stubborn mule!" he yelled at her.

"Not until you tell me!" Rukia retorted. Ichigo scowled, although his eyes were still closed.

"Why do you care so much?" he asked, gruffly.

There was a small silence before Rukia chose to answer. "I think I am obligated to know this kind of information. I mean, I am your partner, aren't I?"

Another pause. "Partner doesn't mean soul mate," Ichigo replied. "You don't really need to know about anything."

Rukia found herself oddly hurt by this comment. "Does that mean I mean nothing to you, Ichigo?" she asked, quietly. Ichigo opened one eye and tried to look at her.

"...What's it to you?" he asked, thinking she was just using a guilt-trip to get him to tell her. Rukia frowned.

"Well, I thought that we had some kind of relationship through all of this. If we don't... then why'd you come rescue me from the Soul Society?" Rukia asked, biting her lip.

Ichigo scowled; both of his eyes were open. "Rukia, I like you. You're my friend. That's why I saved you," he said, simply.

Rukia smiled a little. "See, I mean something!" Rukia said to herself rather than Ichigo. She paused. "So... you wanna tell me who your first kiss was?"

"No!" Ichigo buried his head in his pillow.

Rukia crawled a bit further up on his bed. She was now at his waistline. Rukia poked him in the side. "Tell me. What's the big secret, anyways?"

"It's... embarrassing..." Ichigo admitted.

"So it was another guy!" Rukia exclaimed, loudly.

Ichigo clamped a hand down on her mouth. "Be quiet," he ordered, "Yuzu and Karin are sleeping."

Rukia rolled her eyes and licked the inside of Ichigo's hand. Ichigo automatically let go. "Just tell me, or I'll ask everyone at school to see what they know. In fact, I'll start by asking the girls."

Ichigo sat up and scowled. "Don't do that," he said, bluntly.

"Then, you'll just have to tell me," Rukia said, cheerfully. Ichigo groaned, and Rukia thought of a new tactic. "What if you give me hints and I guess?"

Ichigo's scowl never left its spot on his face. "No," he replied, without a second thought.

Rukia put a finger on her cheek, in a thoughtful pose. "I wonder what Inoue knows about this topic...?" she asked into the air. Ichigo sighed.

After a long pause he said, "Fine, whatever, as long as you'll shut up about this!" Rukia broke into a wide smile.

"Alright, how old were you?"

"What does that have to do with anything!?"

"It helps me eliminate anyone you've just met."

"...Ten..."

Rukia stifled a giggle. "O-Okay, erm... how long have you known... her?"

Ichigo cringed. "...A long time..."

A wide grin spread across Rukia's face. She knew exactly who it was. Yet... she felt Ichigo hadn't endured enough torture. She smirked. "So, did you like her?"

"How is that gonna help!?"

"It'll help me identify whether or not you were emotionally attached to this girl. If you were, there's a good chance that you're still good friends!"

"...Kinda..."

"Haha... erm, what about now? Do you still like her?"

"No way. She's even more of an idiot than she was back then."

Rukia couldn't think of any other questions. 'Damn...' she thought to herself. "Alright, Ichigo, was it Arisawa Tatsuki?"

A blush was barely visible on Ichigo's face. That was all the answer Rukia needed. She laughed slightly then climbed out of Ichigo's bed. She went and hopped into her closet. "G'night," she said.

Ichigo glared at her. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Rukia laughed. "Oh right, of course!" Rukia jumped out of her bed and went over to Ichigo's.

She smiled then pecked him on the cheek. "Now I'm one of your kisses!" she exclaimed, before running back into the closet and slamming the door.

Ichigo scowled. "I meant that you forgot to tell me who your first kiss was!" he yelled. "Goddamn Rukia..."

* * *

That was completely retarded.  
Rukia's like : "IMMA BE OOC AND ANNOYING! Then I'ma kiss Ichigo! NYAN!"  
Ichigo's like : "FUCK YOU RUKIA! I'mma actually kinda like her now."

There will be absolutely no sequel, for I have hated myself for this.  
Oh well, I got me some Bleach story, and it's got IchiRuki to boot!

-Taryn


End file.
